


Staffing Switch-Ups

by microwaveslayer



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically the worst fic I've written so far, M/M, Manipulation, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Incest, blowjob, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on performance and punctuality, Shuu might consider replacing his current assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staffing Switch-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> From the kinkmeme prompt “shuu, yuuya, and sakuya (all humans unless you'd prefer birds) in a threesome in the infirmary after school bonus points if it starts out as two and the third is lured in.”
> 
> Aside from the prompt looking interesting, I have no excuse for this. If you're offended by any of the tags, I advise not reading this fic. I also advise not leaving comments about how horrible the contents of this fic may be.

Shuu preferred to be left alone, but he had to admit there were certain advantages to having the Le Bel boy worshipping him. For one, he easily had someone to dispose of “research” materials. And, in the event the boy got caught, he wouldn’t spend time in jail (and he knew it too). The only thing that could have made it better would be if the boy would join the infirmary staff.  
“I’ll have to think about it,” Sakuya said, back against the wall of the infirmary. “Really, student council president is a much better position.”  
When he puffed out his chest, he pressed closer to the doctor.  
“So it does,” Shuu breathed. “But you’d be such a great help here.”  
“Yuuya says you prefer to be hands-on with things. Is that true, doctor?”  
“It is,” Shuu said, one hand cupping the boy’s hip. “But your brother isn’t nearly as helpful as you are.”  
“It figures. A mongrel like him could never be as good as me.”  
Shuu looked down at the boy, studying his face. Unlike other students, there was no fear in this boy’s eyes, not a single speck. It intrigued him, made him itch to study why that was.  
Sakuya’s hand brought the doctor out of his thoughts. The boy’s lips against his own made Shuu’s eyes widen. Inexperienced, not that he expected anything more from the Le Bel heir.  
The boy pulled away first, looking away.   
“You need practice.”  
“I know.” He sounded ashamed.   
Shuu had to smile. He leaned in, taking the lead this time. He moved his mouth expertly against the Le Bel’s. When the boy whimpered, Shuu held his jaw, keeping him there. His other hand twitched, reaching for a scalpel. How easy it would be to just slit the boy’s throat and cut open that strange little skull for study.  
“Sir?”  
Shuu pulled away, tucking the blade into his coat. He turned toward the door, relieved that it was only Yuuya.  
“What are you doing here?” Sakuya growled at his brother.  
“I came for infirmary duty.” Yuuya narrowed his eyes at Shuu before looking at his younger brother. “Go home.”  
“You can’t tell me what to do!”  
“You don’t belong in here.” Yuuya didn’t raise his voice, but he did harden his tone.  
“You’re acting like children,” Shuu interrupted. He put a hand on Sakuya’s shoulder. “I was simply asking your dear little brother if he wanted to help out here. He would be a good little assistant.”  
“I think he should go home.” Yuuya turned toward the cabinet, organizing drugs. “He shouldn’t be in here. There’s dangerous chemicals, sharp objects. He might get a papercut while taking inventory.”  
Sakuya turned red in the face, fists shaking. “Just because you’re allowed to do whatever you want doesn’t mean you get to tell me what to do!”  
“I’m not telling you what to do,” Yuuya said. He glared at Shuu. “I’m keeping you safe.”  
Shuu crossed the room, placing one hand against the cupboard. “You know, I haven’t told your brother everything your duty entails.” He traced the back of Yuuya’s neck. “Perhaps a demonstration is in order.”  
Yuuya turned pink, voice cracking. “You wouldn’t.”  
The doctor simply leaned in, kissing the back of Yuuya’s neck.   
With a sigh, Yuuya turned to face the doctor. He kissed the corner of the man’s mouth before sinking to his knees. Fumbling with his belt, Yuuya admitted, “I don’t know why you insist on wearing one.”  
“To keep up appearances.” Shuu carded his fingers through the other’s hair, idly wondering if his brother would be just as soft.  
Yuuya stroked the doctor, rolling his eyes. He licked the tip before taking Shuu’s length into his mouth. The doctor merely hummed, tugging at Yuuya’s hair to encourage him.  
“Oh.”  
Shuu turned his head, looking at the Le Bel heir. The boy’s face was flushed, eyes fixed on the bobbing his half-brother. Every little slurping sound made the boy’s breath hitch.   
“Do you like what you see?” Not that he had to ask. One glance at the boy’s slacks told him everything he needed to know.   
“I could do better than him.” Sakuya looked so full of himself that Shuu had to grin.  
Yuuya pulled away from the doctor, thinking for a moment before he said, “But, sir, you trained me so well.”  
“Inexperience has potential,” Shuu said, letting go of Yuuya’s hair.   
Sakuya smirked at Shuu, pulling the man by his tie over to the desk. Perched on the desk, the boy pressed his lips to Shuu’s. Before the doctor could protest, the Le Bel boy stroked him in a way that no virgin would know how.  
“Naughty,” Shuu said, nipping at Sakuya’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood.  
“I try to be,” Sakuya said, voice cracking.  
Sucking on the boy’s lip, Shuu hummed.  
“I want to do better than that mongrel.”  
“I bet you do.” Shuu began to unbutton the boy’s trousers, his other hand cupping his hip.   
“Wait,” Yuuya begged, getting up. “Sir, please. What if someone finds out?”  
“No one is going to talk,” Shuu said, giving Yuuya a look. “Right?”  
“I, um, no sir.”  
“Good.”  
Shuu continued undressing Sakuya, pulling the boy’s trousers off just enough before pushing him down onto the desk. He grabbed a jar of lubricant, putting Sakuya’s legs over his shoulders, looking down at him.   
As he opened the jar, the Le Bel boy looked apprehensive. Shuu loved it, the look in his eyes, the way the boy bit his lip.   
“Do you still want to be better than your brother?” Shuu asked.  
“Of course!”  
“And you’d do anything?”  
“Anything!”  
Shuu chuckled, leaning in and marking the boy’s neck. “You really are stubborn.”  
He eased his fingers into the boy, working him open. Shuu relished in those little moans, watching as the boy’s face only turned a darker and darker shade of pink. And knowing his brother could do pretty much nothing to stop him . . . Shuu made a mental note to threaten Sakuya’s safety and reputation more often.  
“Blushing like a virgin suits you.”  
Sakuya looked up at him, eyes wide. “I’m not-”  
“You moan like one, you’re intimidated like one, you react like one.” Just to prove his point, Shuu angled his finger just so, making the boy wail. “I wonder . . .”  
Looking up at him, Sakuya asked, “What?”  
“Perhaps you’d like something in your mouth. After all, we don’t want people finding out, do we?”  
Sakuya nodded. “But what?”  
“My assistant would be more than pleased to help.” Shuu looked over at Yuuya. “Wouldn’t you?”  
Yuuya bit his lip, wanting to deny it, wanting to deny that heat in his gut. He found himself nodding, weaving his fingers through his little brother’s hair.   
“Yuu-”  
“Don’t,” Yuuya said. He unzipped his trousers, pulling out his half-hard cock. “Just don’t talk.”  
Sakuya pursed his lips at Yuuya’s cock. Stroking it a few times before putting it into his mouth, Sakuya looked up. Yuuya closed his eyes, holding his brother’s hair.  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t imagined this before,” Shuu teased. “Are you imagining someone else?”  
Yuuya groaned as his brother hollowed his cheeks, sucking earnestly on the flesh in his mouth. When he tightened his fingers in Sakuya’s hair, the younger moaned around his cock.  
“Ah, so you do enjoy it.” Shuu smirked, continuing to work Sakuya open, forcing the other to moan around the flesh. “Perhaps I should keep your brother as a nurse around here.”  
Once he figured Sakuya was opened up enough, Shuu removed his fingers. He took a moment to enjoy that whining, the way the boy sped up the he bobbed his head. Shuu pressed his own cock into the boy, being gentle at first. No need to hurt him too much too soon.  
Though it might be nice to pull that cute little red bow around his neck.  
For now, the Le Bel boy looked so handsome bobbing his head. Moving faster, Shuu considered investing a nurse’s outfit. Sakuya would do a much better job than his half-brother.  
Sakuya moaned around Yuuya’s cock, his mind hazy with pleasure. He sucked at Yuuya, looking up at the other for approval. The older boy’s fingers grasping at Sakuya’s hair only spurred the younger on, bobbing his head.  
“Not so innocent, is he?” Shuu asked, biting his tongue to keep from groaning. “No virgin sucks dick like that.”  
“Don’t,” Yuuya sighed, closing his eyes.   
“You seem to enjoy it,” Shuu pointed out. “And your little brother seems to enjoy it too.”  
Biting his lower lip, Yuuya looked down at his brother. Sakuya hummed, pulling away to run his tongue along the entire length of Yuuya’s cock before taking him back into his mouth.  
Shuu mused, “He could use some training with his gag reflex.”  
Yuuya looked down at Sakuya, focused only on him. “I’m sorry but I’m gonna cum.”  
Taking more and more of Yuuya’s cock into his mouth, Sakuya’s brow furrowed. He kept trying, concerned with pleasing Shuu with a show. When Yuuya filled his mouth, Sakuya seemed wholly unconcerned with his brother. Instead, he opened his mouth to show Shuu before the boy swallowed.  
“Such a good little slut,” Shuu mused, voice flat and cold. He finished inside of Sakuya without so much as a grunt. He pulled out, grabbing a few tissues and cleaning himself up. “Yuuya, I think you won’t be needed today. Take your brother home.”  
Yuuya looked down at his brother, who had become hard to read. Slowly, Yuuya began wiping his brother off, adjusting his clothes.  
“It’s okay,” Yuuya said softly.   
“It’s not,” Sakuya said, “I have to make him like me.”


End file.
